Transcript: Session 4 (Unfinished)
Josh: So, last time we made it to the town of Westbridge. Floki and Tobias decided they wanted to go and chop wood at the lumber mill to make some money while Spiderwick and Tripp explored the town and did their own thing. Cireen performed in the pub to secure some lodging and tell everyone who we are. Floki and Tobias made friends with a simpleminded Goliath- Podrick: Hi! Josh: -who then later decided to take it upon himself to storm the Inquisitors' barracks and challenge twenty people to a fist fight. David: No. No big deal. Josh: We ran to aid him, and upon doing so, took part in a successful riot against the Inquisition that Mason Whitehall had apparently been in the middle of doing simultaneously by pure happenstance. And then we ran into him. And that's where we left off. Lewis: Yeah, and you... and we begin Sola: I almost died! Lewis: Aye. We begin right where we left off, shortly after Mason Whitehall has promised you two horses and a cart and given you forged paperwork. Josh: So we got the forged paperwork from him and not for completing the Thieves' Guild request? Lewis: Yeah, he has gifted you the paperwork due a conversation that occurred at the end of last session. I can't remember the exact wording. David: Well, Tripp asked. Josh: Yeah, I was asking more in reference to, like, for the Thieves' Guild request, but Apparently Mason gave it to us. Lewis: But yeah. Mason Whitehall just looks at you guys. Mason: Well, now that that business is sorted, do you plan to leave or do you plan to remain within the city for a period of time? Your aid would be appreciated if the Inquisition made an attempt at reclaiming Westbridge. David: Ooh... Sola: Who's the leader? Floki: Why don't we... go see if we can fight some more? Cireen: The Inquisition's kinda strong. How could we help all these people get them out of the city on our own? Mason: We don't plan to get anyone out of the city. The plan is for this to be our first stand. Our base of operations for the Burning Dawn. Tripp: So, you're a pretty long way from Ebony. Why is this your first base of operations? Mason: I worked with a trio of men... well, I was part of a trio: Wrateth and Lucifer. We worked as a good team. But we had... issues recently, and decided to go our separate ways. But we'd already decided to assist Wrateth in his plan, which brought me here, and it was here that I found that men and women needed help. And I thought "as much as I'd like to go free my home and reclaim my birthright, I have it, as a Paladin of order and justice to free the civilians here". Josh: ...Insight on him to see if he's being honest. I assume he is, being a Paladin, but Tripp's not trusting of people. Lewis: Go for it. (Josh Rolls) Lewis: Yeah, he's not lying to you. He is being genuine. Cireen: If people are being hurt by the Inquisition... if people are being killed and enslaved and stuff, of course we have to stay and fight. Mason: People are being hurt by the Inquisition everyday, my dear. Floki: By birthright, do you mean... a magical ring of sorts? Mason: A Lordship, yes. I am of the Whitehall family, the Lords of Ebony... the former Lords of Ebony. Floki: We know of a former Lord, actually. Mason: And who might this be? Spiderwick: Well, was he a former Lord, or was he Lord-to-be, really? Cireen: Likely Lord-to-be. Spiderwick: We know of the last of the Rite family. Josh: Tripp shakes his head and covers is eyes like "mmm...." Mason: And where is the boy now? Spiderwick: Wouldn't you love to know. Mason: I would if I'm freeing the people. If I'm freeing the people of this village, the easiest way to do it is to place the rightful Lord back in the position of power. Floki: You're right! But... I will send a message forward and have him come to you rather than you go to him. Tripp: Word on the street is that the rightful Lord of here is covering several different parts of the tower of the gates in the capital. And his daughter is dead and his son is missing. Mason: Ah, the rightful Lord of Westbridge. Tripp: ...Aye. Mason: Yes, the Lord has had some troubling times... but, matters for another day. Lewis: At this he turns his eyes on Cireen and just looks at her for a moment and goes... Mason: Surely you wish to help free the people? Do what's right and help assist the people the best way it is? Cireen: Of course I wish to help the people. Mason: Where is Varris Rite, then? Spiderwick: (Quietly) Do not... David: She doesn't know. Cireen: I... um... I know he left... he said he wanted to help free his people. Floki: The only person- David: I interrupt her. Floki: -who can get in contact is me. So if you want to take to anyone, you're gonna have to talk to me. Mason: Is that right? Floki: ... yep. Mason: (Chuckles) Josh: When he said "is that right" was he trying to intimidate Floki at all? Lewis: Oh no. Just standing straight up, not trying to intimidate, but just naturally going to a pose that one would when dealing with a political nature, to a degree. Josh: Aha. Lewis: This is a man who's been trained in politics and fighting. David: And I say to him Floki: And... if you want me to put a message forward to him, I'd be more than happy to for... a couple gold? Mason: How about I make a deal with you, little fellow? I give you a hundred gold, and you tell me where he's gone. Floki: Ah... no. Mason: I give you a cart and two horses and the forged documents and you leave. Those are my two offers. Cireen: Why do you want to know where Varris is? Tripp: Why do you want us to leave? Mason: If you are not going to assist in the freeing of Riteland and its district from the tyranny of the Inquisition, then you are of no use to me here. Tripp: Who's expected to lead the reinforcements that you're so afraid of coming here? Mason: Most likely General Talos. He is the General of these lands, and we've clashed before. Floki: Now, let me tell you something: I never said I could tell you where he is. I said I could put a message forward to him... from you to him. Mason: And how would you go about doing that? Floki: Oh, I know one of his closest companions. We have a secure line of contact. Mason: (Chuckles again.) Mason: You send that message to Varris Rite to meet me here. I give you twenty gold for doing so. Floki: Oh, I'm not sure about twenty. Tripp: If General Doran Talos is on his way here, why would you want to meet him here? Mason: I've fought Talos before, I can do it again. And if he has his ring, assuming by your distrust of the boy, then it would be an easier fight. Floki: You see, I'm not seeing the benefit here. Obviously, I'm gonna have to give my friend on the other line some gold. So how about we call it fifty, and it's a done deal. Tripp: Oh, no, no, no, fifty is too cheap, dude. Lewis: At this he reaches to his side and begins to unsheath a blade. He doesn't wield it in a threatening manner, he just stabs it in the ground. The blade is larger than any greatsword any of you have seen by a good extra foot. It seems to glow with morning light, as if it is the very breaking of dawn. There is a symbol of a sun cresting over a hill on the blade itself with ripples in it of silver and gold. David: And as he does this, I go Floki: Just so you know, if you kill me, you'll never talk to him again. Cireen: That looks like the General's sword Mason: No, it's my family's blade. It's been in my family for a long time. David: Can I can convince him to give me fifty gold? Mason: I'll give you twenty, that is my only offer. Floki: Alright, well, we better be on our way, then. Mason: Yes. Cireen: What do you want with Varris? Tripp: Wait, hold up, hold up- Mason: He is still a child by all technicalities. He is young and I can continue to train him. Cireen: I don't trust this, guys. Floki: Surely, then, I think you would be more than happy to get him as close to here as possible to train him, don't you think? Mason: Not for fifty gold. Not for thirty pieces more than I am willing to offer that can be used to feed and fund my men. Floki: Ah, but you see, you were willing to offer me a hundred to bring him here. Mason: Aye. Floki: And this is just as good. Mason: You bringing him here is a completely different matter. Cireen: This is going somewhere bad. We shouldn't do this. Lewis: (Responding to whisper) You can certainly try, Tripp. You can certainly try. Icsensi: What is he trying to do? David: Guys... he's gonna kill you! Cireen: We should just leave! Don't sell Varris out for gold. Josh: See, Tripp had an idea but he also has enough knowledge to know his odds of his idea, and he was gauging the distance of Mason Whitehall from his sword sticking in the ground there, and if he could stealthily snatch it... Lewis: Oh, the sword is in his grasp. It is in his grasp, embedded in the ground. Josh: Hence why his odds seemed too low for it to be worthwhile. Liam: It's also fucking huge. Icsensi: Spiderwick is getting very paranoid right now and he has Inflict Wounds is currently prepared at the ready to cast. Cireen: We shouldn't get involved, guys. We should just go. Floki: Hold on. Tell me, good sir, how quickly do you need him here? Mason: The quicker the better. The quicker he's here, the more I can train him and prepare for Talos' arrival. Lewis: At this he lets go of the sword, turns around, and just looks out the window a good five foot or so from his blade. Floki: Exactly! So, surely you'd want him to come here as quick as possible and I'm your only option. Mason: (Chuckles) You are just one of several options that I can use. More than likely, he is young and slightly foolish. He is likely returning home. Floki: Exactly, but I can send a message through telling him you might not be the most trustworthy of sorts. Josh: I am going to put my hand on Floki's shoulder here and say Tripp: Good Mason, we are headed to Wyrewood. Upon arriving there, we have some things to take care of. If you want to send a messenger there, we can get in touch with your messenger and have him relay back to you whatever we find out from getting in touch with Varris. And we'll have Varris pick where he wants to meet you. Floki: (Whispers to Tripp) I'll split it fifty-fifty if we get this done for a bit more gold. Sola: Such a bad idea... Icsensi: (Sighs) Mason: That'd be a fine deal... if you weren't lying to me. Floki: (High-pitched) Wha- why would we lie? Tripp: I wasn't lying. Mason: (Chuckles) Lewis: And at this he turns away from looking out the window and turns to look at us and goes Mason: No one can lie in the light of Dawn Icsensi: Aw, fucking dammit, I knew it! Josh: Tripp looks at the sword and curses. Icsensi: Shit! Shit! David: But I'm not lying! Icsensi: Fuck you! Mason: Did you think there was no reason I would pull my blade? David: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not lying!! Mason: I've dealt with men far smarter than any of you Josh: At this point Tripp is going to explain to Floki Tripp: It's a Paladin thing. They have a spell that if you're standing within so many feet of a specific glowing light, it is impossible to successfully lie to someone. And the bastard did it with his sword. Spiderwick: It is known as Zone of Truth. Floki: But I'm not lying! Cireen: Guys! We should really leave! Spiderwick: For once I am going to agree with Cireen. We should leave. Mason: I agree. You should listen to the girl. Our business here is done. Lewis: And he pulls the blade- David: But, wait, Lewis, I'm not lying to him. Lewis: Oh, no, you weren't. Tripp did. And Tripp lying to him about this deal has ruined any progress you had made. Lewis: And he pulls the blade with one hand out of the stone, spins it twice, which seems almost impossible given the size of the blade before sliding it back into its scabbard. Liam: Tobias, the whole time, has just been sat in the back of the horse cart. He's not actually there. Floki: I'll... I'll do it for fifteen gold. i'll send the message for fifteen. Spiderwick: Okay, Floki, stop it. Cireen: Okay, we are not selling Varris out. Stop it! Mason: You know what? I'm not feeling this generous anymore. I'll give you ten to send the message. Spiderwick: Goddammit Floki: Hold on. Let me just confer with my infantry. Tripp: No, Floki. Spiderwick: Stop! Cireen: Don't do it! Floki shut up! Lewis: Mason pulls out ten gold, puts it in one hand and hold out the other for you to shake. Spiderwick: (Speaking slowly) Don't... Do it. Cireen: Floki, don't do it! Floki! Mason: Do we have a deal? Spiderwick: I will give you the most amount of pain that you will ever feel if you shake his hand. Do you understand me? Cireen: Don't do this! Josh: Tripp's trying to make eye-contact and shaking his head. Icsensi: I will roll Intimidation... what-bam!... That's a six. Nevermind. Floki: Alright, I'm not gonna do it because apparently my party is against selling someone out. Tripp: You can get a better deal than that. Floki: You're right. Cireen: Varris is not worth ten gold. Tripp: He wants to meet the kid pretty bad. he's gonna have to come through us eventually. Josh: And with that I give him a meaningful look to Mason. Mason: The fact that you think that is quite entertaining. David: Okay, and as we're leaving, I want to write something on a piece of paper. Lewis: Mm hmm. David: And I want to write "Do not trust any messenger. XX I miss you. Protect the boy." Lewis: Okie dokie. David: And as we're venturing out, I send the Owl to Riteland. Lewis: Okie dokie. Josh: Is Mason watching the owl fly off and what direction it's going? Lewis: He seems to be. David: Oh, wait, I didn't clarify something. Is my owl the only way I can contact- Lewis: Yeah. Josh: How far away is the owl from me right now? Lewis: Oh, it's already gone a good forty-fifty foot. Josh: Am I able to shoot an arrow at it with the intention to scare it to go a different direction? Lewis: Potentially. Icsensi: Is it a shortbow, because that goes, what, eighty feet? Josh: It is a shortbow. Lewis: So, yeah, you could potentially hit it. Sola: If you roll bad you could potentially hit that owl. Josh: That would take a crit failure. (Rolls) Josh: Okay, that is not a great roll. Do I scare the owl to go a different direction? Lewis: Oh no, the owl continues going the way it was heading before, and not long after vanishes from sight. Sola: We're eventually gonna get a corpse on our doorstep, aren't we? Spiderwick: Can we just go? Floki: Alright, let's go! Tripp: Alright, so let's go to the Chimera Den and get rid of all this crap with Inquisition shit on it and uh... rethink our life choices at this point. Sola: Rethinking out life choices in a criminal den is going to be quite the best idea. Podrick: Can I stroke the horses? Spiderwick: Of course you can, Podrick. Pod: Yay! Lewis: And he just... that's what he's spent most of the time doing, just looking at these horses, clearly wanting to stroke them. Josh: I'm going to say in a very belittling tone Tripp: Aw, Podrick, would you like to name the horses, too? Icsensi: I throw a dagger at his feet. Podrick: (Oblivious) Yay! Pod would like to name the horses. Sola: Roll for attack! Icsensi: Okay, I will throw Vengeance at you, then. Josh: At me? Icsensi: Uh, that's a 24, just to scare him. Lewis: It's less than an inch away from your toes. Pod hasn't noticed at all. Pod's quite happily stroking the horses. Icsensi: I go over, pick up my dagger, not even saying a word. Sola: This is so bad... Icsensi: This isn't as bad as the Runeica group. Lewis: Oh no. Icsensi: Like how... Lewis: No, not even close Sola: I'm missing so many inside jokes right now. Lewis: Oh, the Runeica group was all, like, really bad people, like all of them were awful bloody horrid people. Icsensi: Well, I mean, Issac wasn't bad, but also he was Vecna. Lewis: But, like, none of the people were good people, but one person who was like a paragon of good and clashed with the group on every occasion, especially when they tried to become the leader of the group. Tripp: (Clears his throat) Uh, Cireen, we will not be using the lodging here. Do you wanna see if you can get Molly to give you a refund? Cireen: Sure, why not? Sola: Do I have to go back and use persuasion or something? Liam: Just give her back the keys is all. Molly: Oh, hello my dear. How can I be of service today? Cireen: We're going to be leaving a little bit early. We were hoping we could get a little bit of a refund for what we haven't used? Molly: That's... fair enough, yes. Can I have the keys, by the way? It would certainly be appreciated. Cireen: Oh, sure, here they are. Molly: Thank you. Lewis: And she hands you five gold pieces. Cireen: Thank you. Molly: Thank you for the song, my dear. Lewis: As you go to leave, Cireen, a gauntletted hand puts it's arm in front of the doorway, stopping you from getting past. Icsensi: Aw, motherfucker! Liam: (Gasps) The Infinitystone! Icsensi: Aw, shit! Sola: Guys, help me! Icsensi: We... we can't help you! Mason: I'd like to speak to you alone, my dear, away from your companions. Cireen: I... I'd like to r-respectfully decline. Can you step out of the way? Lewis: He pulls Dawn out and places it in the ground, blocking the doorway. Mason: I promise to tell you no lies, only the truth. Is that suitable? As you've already seen, no one can lie in the light of Dawn. Sola: Cireen's expression darkens a shade and she says Cireen: I don't know what you want with Varris, but whatever it is, I can assure you, you're not getting your hands on him. Mason: We are similar, me and you. I did not have the privilege of growing up around Eldath, but I am the same as you nonetheless. Icsensi: Make an Insight check. Mason: I simply wish to help the boy. I want to help him free his people. If you can confirm to me that he is heading to Riteland, I can protect him from making a mistake. He is walking into a trap, if that is the case. Cireen: Oh, Varris... he could actually be going into a trap... Icsensi: You idiot... David: Cireen actually knows where he's going? Lewis: Yeah, he said. David: Oh. Mason: Ritewood has had double the amount of enforcements since a breakout of prisoners not many weeks ago that he was a part of. And I assume your group was among them. He is walking into a trap, my dear. They know he is young and they know he is foolish enough to make the attempt. Help me protect him and the people of this land. Cireen: If Varris is in danger... I'll do what I must. Mason: Where is he heading? Cireen: He... was heading to... Sola: ... Ritewood? Guys, wasn't he heading back to Ritewood? Lewis: Yeah. Icsensi: No, he was definitely leaving the country. Lewis: Yeah, he was heading there. Josh: He went with Blinky and Greg somewhere. Lewis: Yeah, back to Ritewood. Josh: Roll a History check or something to see if you remember. Sola: How could I forget? That happened literally the other day. Lewis: Yeah, you remember. Sola: (Rolls anyway) Josh: Yeah, you remember. David: Ooh, 15, I'm not sure if that- Sola: Yeah, I remember. Icsensi: Dammit! Josh: Right? Cireen: He was heading back to Ritewood. Icsensi: The one time I needed a natural 1! Lewis: He places a hand on your shoulder, comforting and gentle, and just looks at you and says Mason: Thank you. Thank you for your help, my dear. David: If she costs us a hundred gold I'll be well upset. Cireen: Please, just make sure that Varris stays safe. Mason: Do not worry, my dear. He will be perfectly safe. Lewis: And he turns and walks away. Sola: I'll follow the others, just like so shaken up. David: Lol. Icsensi: Do I see that Cireen is both shaken up and I see that motherfucker walk out of the tavern? Lewis: You don't see him walking away... Icsensi: Can I make a Perception check? Lewis: Make a Perception check to see if you notice. Icsensi: Alright, I feel the power, plus 6 perception, wha-bam! Lewis: You see... Icsensi: That's a 10! Lewis: Sensi, you don't see... Josh: I'' pay attention. Lewis: There is a large group of Burning Dawn soldiers outside the tavern, and you only just see Cireen coming through them. Tripp does make our the billowing red cloak of Mason Whitehall. Icsensi: Do I see that Cireen is shaken up? Lewis: You can see that she's slightly shaken up, but it might just be the chilly air. Spiderwick: What happened? Cireen: Nothing. We should get going- Spiderwick: What... happened? Cireen: Nothing happened. Spiderwick: What- Cireen: I wouldn't lie to you. Spiderwick: MAKE A DECEPTION CHECK! Lewis: Nope! Josh: You have no reason to believe that. Icsensi: I have no...? Lewis: Yeah, you rolled a 10, you have no reason to believe it, sadly. Icsensi: I disbelieve it! I disbelieve it! Lewis: You rolled a 10. You think she's just a bit chilly. That's why she's shaken up, sadly. Icsensi: Natural 20 on my fucking Insight! Lewis: Sadly, because you rolled a 10 on the initial Perception check, Sensi... Josh: Wap-wap... Icsensi: Goddammit! Lewis: But Tripp can see Whitehall leaving and can see that she's clearly shaken up. David: Now that she's walking back I want to pick up a conversation with Podrick, telling him about how horrible a person Cireen is. Sola: Screw you! Floki: And that's why I don't want to trust her. Podrick: But she's pretty. Floki: And... pretty things hurt plants. Podrick: But plants are pretty. Floki: Bad things can be pretty, Podrick. David: And I convince him. Liam: "And I convince him"! Lewis: Roll a Persuasion check, Floki. Sola: Please natural 1. Icsensi: Please natural 20, natural 20, natural 20! Sola: 1! Natural 1! David: What am I making? Lewis: A Persuasion check. Icsensi: Please, please... Sola: 1... Josh: This could be great. Floki: (Rolls) Icsensi: Aww. David: He's quite dumb. He's quite dumb. Sola: Yes! Icsensi: Well done... but is he wise? Podrick: But she's pretty. And pretty things are like flowers. Like Floki is an onion: he has layers. Liam: It's like Shrek, dude! Lewis: I couldn't say that with a straight face. Icsensi: Goddammit. David: Could I use past History to be like Floki: Didn't I pick that pretty flower for you? Podrick: YOU PICKED A FLOWER!? Sola: Floki, shut up! Liam: Podrick Smash! Josh: I am going to lie to Podrick and say Tripp: He's just teasing you. David: No I'm not! Podrick! Podrick: You shouldn't tease friends. Floki: Podrick, you made it art of your sword! Liam: Alright, Tobias is just going to fucking break this up and just grab Floki by his collar and with his other hand just cover his mouth and say Tobias: Shut up. Get in the cart. Lewis: You gotta remember: Podrick is stupid and forgets things easily, especially with the fact that the flower now looks like a carved bit of wood. David: Okay... Icsensi: Before we leave, I get Cireen's attention. David: So he forgets this ever happened? Lewis: He forgets things, especially immediately following a Rage, he forgets stuff leading into it. Icsensi: That's good. Uh... Spiderwick: Cireen. Lewis: This conversation is going to occur on the journey. Liam: Yay! We're leaving! Josh: I am going to encourage Tobias there, being the biggest amongst us besides Podrick, to get this train going. Tripp: First question: does anyone know how to deal with horses? Josh: And I glare at Floki. Sola: Who has Animal Handling? David: I have! (Rolls) Ooh, I got a great one! Cireen: I've never seen a horse. What is a horse? Podrick: Floki sit on horse. Lewis: And he literally lifts Floki up and places him on the horse before grabbing a rein, and very calmly and very lightly for someone his size begins to very carefully pull the horse in the right direction. Icsensi: He's such a gentle giant! Josh: I am going to comment Tripp: Ha ha! He just put you at the kids' table! Podrick: What's a "kids' table"? Spiderwick: It's a table meant for children. Tripp: Don't worry about it. Podrick: What's children? Are they little and tiny like Floki? Tobias: When a mommy and daddy love each other very, very much... Josh: I'm going to encourage Tobias on that conversation. Liam: No! Spiderwick: Do you know what a House of Lady Favours is? Podrick: I like House of Lady Favours. Spiderwick: It's basically when that goes badly is what a child is. Podrick: Oh... oh no... Sola: Hush up! Don't ruin his innocence! Tobias: Or when that goes according to plan. Sola: Don't ruin his innocence! Icsensi: Shut up. Spiderwick: Ah, Cireen, uh, you... do not talk when we get to the Chimera Den. I know how you like to talk. You do not know these people. Tripp: For the love of God... Spiderwick: ''Please don't talk. Cireen: Why not? Tripp: Only talk when you are spoken to. These are not the kind of people we have been dealing with thus far. They're a bit different than... wherever the hell you're from. Spiderwick: Yes. Very much different. Cireen: I'm just trying to be optimistic. Alright. Spiderwick: Ignorance is bliss. Liam: How many rations do we go through? Lewis: Over the course of the first week of travel, it is a case of you sleep quite well, you take shifts as you sleep, Podrick taking quite a few, needing a lot less rest than you guys due to his sightly larger size and the fact that he seems to almost be asleep as he guides the horses sometimes. Josh: I would like to spend six hours of each day riding around on the cart, not really paying attention to my surroundings, working on something. Lewis: No problem, so add a week in. Liam: Tobias will keep a diary. Lewis: You have eaten three sets of rations for each day, so our of a month's worth, you've eaten a week's worth. You've eaten seven rations. Sola: So thirty minus seven and... ugh, math does not belong on weekends. Icsensi: Twenty-three. Lewis: Who will share rations with Podrick, 'cause he has none of his own. David: I will. Sola: I'll share some with you. Josh: That depends. What kinds of random things have I seen along the path over the week that I could put into the food and make it funnier and chuckle, like "Haha, I got him to eat horse poop" or something like that? Icsensi: Goddammit. Sola: Don't do that to Podrick! Podrick: Yeah pretty lady? Sola: Me? Lewis: Yeah, cause you said "Podrick". You asked Podrick. Podrick: Yeah, pretty lady? What you want? Cireen: Are you hungry? Podrick: A little bit... tummy's making noises again. Floki: Don't touch her food, Podrick! It's not what you need. You need protein! I've got protein for you! Here's some protein so you can become big and strong. Cireen: No, Floki. No, Floki. Josh: I give him one ration's worth of my rations that had completely nothing wrong with it or messing with it to make it funnier or give me a chuckle... because I sucked at trying to find stuff. Lewis: He does lean down to Cireen as he's saying this, as Floki is trying to convince him not to eat her rations. He does say Podrick: Cireen, he was saying Pretty Lady was bad. But Podrick doesn't trust that. He thinks Pretty Lady is nice. David: He was my friend and Cireen's stolen him. Tripp: (To Floki) The quickest way to a man's heart is food. You should've remembered. Icsensi: Ooh... Liam: How many rations is the FUCKING BREAD!? Lewis: The bread... Liam: How many rations is the fucking bread that that guy gave us? Lewis: That's about two weeks' worth of rations. If you used it conservatively, it's two weeks' worth. If you used it liberally, it's only a weeks' worth. Icsensi: Is there any scrap metal on the cart that I could pocket? Lewis: Not really. Icsensi: Not really? Is there any scrap metal anywhere that I could pocket? Lewis: You maybe found a bit of loose ore as you've been traveling, maybe hopped out the cart a couple times. Just roll a Nature check to see if you have. Category:Transcripts